Help
by Shellc
Summary: Buffy takes on a job looking after a WWE Diva to help Angel not knowing what she has got herself into


TITLE: Help

PAIRING: Buffy/ Stacy Friendship

RATING: G

AUTHOR: Shellc

DISCLAIMER: Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and WWE belongs to Vince McMahon  
SUMMARY: Buffy takes on a job to help Angel not realizing who she will have to look after.

NOTES: Set between the end of Season 7 of Buffy and the beginning of Season 5 for Angel

"Thanks again for this Buf" Angel handed her the folder.

"No probs anything to get away from Robin and Faith" she said looking through the files.

"They still fighting? I thought they would be together by now" he sighed.

"Maybe they just weren't meant to be" she looked over at him

He knew she was thinking about Spike and he just didn't have it in him to be jealous over a dead man

"So who am I watching anyway?" broke him out of his daydream

Now that Angel was in control of Wolfram and Hart he was in contact with a lot of movers and shakers in Los Angeles. The only problem was that more often than not the reality was a lot different to the image that was portrayed.

The door opened and an older woman stormed into the room

"Listen we don't have all day… She looked over at Buffy and started laughing.

"Don't tell me that's her?"

Buffy got ready to stand up but was pushed back down by Angel.

"I can assure you Buffy is just as capable as any man. Now if you'd like to bring her in"

The woman glared at them before bringing the other person into the room

Buffy looked over and did a double take. This girl must have been at least six-foot. She recognized her from somewhere but she just couldn't place her.

Angel walked over to the pair.

"Miss Keibler how are you today?"

"Can we just get this over with" she yawned.

That's when Buffy placed her-she was one of the so-called Divas from the WWE. Hell she should know Xander made her watch it with him every week.

"Bitch" Angel growled so long that only Buffy could hear him.

"I'd like to introduce you to Buffy Summers"

Buffy held out her hand but Stacy just glared at her and turned to walk out the room.

"Before you go this came for you" Angel handed her an envelope.

Sighing she opened it and glanced over it's contents. The look of fear on her face was so quick anyone other than a vampire or Slayer wouldn't have seen it. She scrupled it up and flung it in her purse.

"Now if your ready Bunny or would you rather sit and chat all day making googly eyes at him" she fumed.

Buffy slowly counted to ten before getting up.

"Get Gunn ready" she looked at him before walking out the door. "Cause I'm gonna kill that girl"

Not even an hour later she was on a flight to Mexico where they were performing at a house show. Stacy was in a private room that she had booked with Christy while the rest of the roster Buffy included where in the main cabin.

"Fold" Matt Hardy flung his cards down. He, Buffy, Rey and Randy had been playing poker and so far Buffy had won over $1000 from them.

"Who the hell taught you to play like that?" Randy shook his head as he leant back and grabbed a six pack of beers from the refreshment table.

"An ex called Spike" she smiled as he handed her one. That was one of the good things to come out of their fling.

She opened her can and took a look around "So is she always so private?" she looked in the direction of Stacy's room.

Matt shrugged "You get used to it plus she pulls up the ratings"

The door opening and Christy coming over to Buffy interrupted them

"Stacy wants to see you now"

Buffy sighed then made her way over to the room where Stacy was sitting on the bed.

"Take a seat" she offered.

Buffy sat down

"Ok let's get some things clear" she stood

"You do as I say when I say it"

"No"

"Also" She stopped "What did you say?"

"No I'm not one of your fans"

"I'm Stacy Keibler" she stamped her foot on the floor.

Buffy stood up and walked over to her

"And that's supposed to impress me?"

Although nearly a foot shorter she still managed to slam both her arms on the wall trapping the taller Blonde between them

"As far as I'm concerned your nothing more than a cheap whore whom got lucky" she said right in her face

Stacy didn't like this. Nobody had ever gotten scared her as much and she had no doubt that this girl although smaller could really hurt her.

"I'm not one of your puppets. If you ask me nicely- I'll consider doing it for you" she got as close as she could get.

"Understand?" Stacy nodded

"Then everything's fine then" she smiled and left the room to continue her game.

Things were going all right. She had been doing the job a month and she was actually making friends. Randy had tried it on with her one night and trying to show she wasn't the usual type of Blonde she nearly broke his arm. Funnily enough after that nobody tried it on with her.

She was even getting on better with Stacy-well they at least were talking now. One night a few days later changed all that.

Every few days Buffy had noticed that Stacy would receive a hand written letter in the post. No matter where in the country she was. The funny thing was she would throw it away without reading it.

Buffy had asked around but nobody either knew what was wrong or didn't want to tell her

Which is why she was now on the phone to Angel

"So you haven't heard anything about it then?"

She was currently backstage at in LA at a PPV press conference talking to him while she was waiting on it starting.

"Sorry can't help you Buf. Doesn't anyone else know?"

"No I…

"Buffy we're about to start" Kurt tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sorry Angel I gotta go" she put the phone down and followed him.

It had started out a normal press conference and there was time for one more question. Then this guy who didn't look like a reporter stood up.

Looking at Stacy Buffy knew something was up.

"Do you feel proud knowing the only reason your where you are is because you slept your way to the top?"

"I'm sorry?" she stuttered from embarrassment

"Ok that's enough" Buffy stepped in. She knew from experience he was circling for an attack and she got ready.

"Did you honestly think I would let you walk away Stacy. I told you before you belong to me bitch"

"Get her out of here" Buffy yelled to Batista who was nearest to her

He turned to do as Buffy asked but the girl had vanished

"Find her now" she yelled.

In the second that she took her attention off him he jumped at her. She didn't see the knife in his hand until it went straight through her shoulder

"Son of a bitch" She gritted her teeth. She grabbed him and hauled him into the cop car that was waiting outside.

"You need to get that seen to Buf" Randy screwed his face up at the wound.

"Later I have to find Stacy" she looked around trying to see her

"Hey' she turned around to see Christy looking at her

"You better look at these it might help" she handed her a batch of unopened letters.

After reading them she was even more determined to find the girl.

"I've been everywhere are you sure you don't know where?" she was on the phone to Torrie Wilson- Stacy's closest friend in the company.

"No wait a minute have you tried the hill?" she asked.

She remembered Stacy saying in an interview a few months back that there was a hill in the city that she would climb up as she always felt so peaceful there

"Torrie I could kiss you girl" she smiled as she put the phone down

"Bit too near the edge aren't you?"

She did find her there unfortunately she looked as if she was about to jump off the edge.

Stacy said nothing only shrugged

The Slayer sat down so her legs were dangling off the edge of the cliff

"Are you insane?" she looked down at Buffy

"All due respect but I'm not the one about to jump off" she answered

They were in silence for a while before Buffy finally spoke

"Why didn't you tell anyone Stacy?"

The girl refused to look at her but she knew she was crying

"Who would believe me?"

"Me for a start" Buffy answered

"How the hell did you get with an asshole like that anyway?"

"I was just Stacy with him. Since I was little my life has been mapped out for me model, dancer, cheerleader- When I meet Sean I could be myself with him"

"To begin with" Buffy began to understand

"He got too controlling that's why I fell for Andrew he helped me escape him"

"Andrew?"

"Test"

"Out of the fire pan into the fire" Buffy shook her head

"I understand"

"No you don't" Stacy trembled

"Forced into something you have no control over and no matter what you can't stop it even if you die. Yeah I understand. You've just told the story of my life" Buffy looked away.

"How do you stop it?"

"You can't Stace you just have to make the most of it" she stood up and dusted herself off before looking at the other girl

"It took me over seven years plus loosing a lot of people that I love to get me to understand. I got peace. I finally became a cookie"

"Cookie?" Stacy smiled at her

"Long story"

"Could I do it"

"I think you can do whatever you want" she told the girl honestly.

"Ok" she looked over at Buffy "Maybe we should get that seen too" she pointed at the wound on her shoulder "Does it hurt?"

"Like hell" Buffy grinned as Stacy helped her down the cliff.

A YEAR LATER 

"It could be a Fyarl demon?" Stacy said looking at the computer

"No I'm fairly certain it wasn't that" Giles looked over her shoulder

"Oh yeah sorry" Stacy laughed when she remembered the story Buffy had told her.

"I'm sure we have seen them before though" Buffy looked at Giles as she racked her brains trying to remember

Stacy did change her destiny. She asked Buffy what she meant one night and the whole story had come out. It was at that moment that Stacy decided she wanted to help the world and handed in her notice to WWE.

She had been with Buffy and the gang ever since which is why she was currently with them in Rome where Giles had set up a new Magic Box.

The night before they had been stopped in the street when a demon jumped out at them. Buffy was too bust trying to save Stacy and he got away so know they were trying to see if they could find out what it was

A customer went over to the cash desk

"I'll get it Giles"

"Thank you Stacy" he took her seat and continued looking through the database.

She wrapped the items

"That will be $42.50 please" she smiled at the customer

"Oh my god you're Stacy Keibler the wrestler" he yelled making everyone stare at her.

"No she isn't she's Stacy Harris my wife" Xander came up behind her and put his arms around her.

"Will you go back to the ring?" the guy asked

"Bit hard" Stacy removed her hands from her waist and it revealed she was at least six months pregnant.

"Which is also mine" Xander grinned at his wife still surprised that a girl like her would ever look at him.

He had finally realized why he had never married Anya. Yes he loved her and he certainly missed her but she wasn't the one. That woman was standing in front of him now.

"You can only have one Xander" Buffy shook her head

"Yeah only one….

Something clicked in Stacy's brain.

"I think I know what it was"

She walked over to the computer and Giles moved so she could look

"There that was him from last night"

"A Toth demon" Buffy looked over her "How did you remember that?"

"When you said that remark about Xander then I remembered you telling me the story and Giles showing me the picture"

"I'm really sorry" Buffy shook her head at her best friend

"Why?" Stacy was worried

"You really are one of us now"

Stacy smiled. That was the best thing anyone had ever said to her.


End file.
